starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft quotations
This page is for quotes from the StarCraft series of computer games by Blizzard Entertainment Normal Unit Quotes These quotes can be heard by repeatedly clicking on the units in the game. Terran Terran Advisor * (high beep) Upgrade complete. * (high beep) Research complete. * (high beep) Nuclear missile ready. * (high beep) Add-on complete. * (high beep) Base is under attack. * (high beep) Your forces are under attack. * (high beep) Nuclear launch detected. * (mid error beep) Not enough minerals. * (low error beep) Insufficient Vespene Gas. * (mid error beep) Additional Supply Depots required. * (mid error beep) Not enough energy. * (mid error beep) Landing sequence interrupted. * (mid error beep) Unacceptable landing zone. * (high beep) Abandoning auxiliary structure. SCV - Unit constructed: * SCV good to go sir. - Unit selected: * Yes sir? * Orders cap'n? * I read you. * Reportin' for duty. - Unit selected several times: * Come again, Cap'n? * I'm not readin' you clearly. * You ain't from around here, are you? * I can't believe they put me in one of these things! * And now I gotta put up with this too? * I told 'em I was claustrophobic, I gotta get outta here! * I'm locked in here tighter than a frog's butt in a watermelon seed fight. - Confirming given order: * Affirmative. * Roger that. * Right away sir. * Orders received. - Unable to start construction: * I can't build it. Somethin's in the way. * I can't build there. - Done contructing: * Job's finished. Marine - Unit constructed: * You wanna piece of me, boy? - Unit selected: * Commander? * Standin' by. * Jacked up and good to go. * Gimme something to shoot! - Unit selected several times: * We gotta move! * Are you gonna give me orders? * Oh my god, he's whacked! * I vote we frag this commander. * How do I get out of this chickenshit outfit? (Originally from the film Aliens and the book A Rumor of War) * If it weren't for these damn neural implants, you'd be a smoking crater by now! - Confirming given order: * Go go go! * Let's move! * Outstanding! * Rock & Roll! (Military slang for firing a weapon fully-automatically) Firebat - Unit constructed: * Need a light? - Unit selected: * Fire it up! * Yes? * You got my attention. * Wanna turn up the heat? - Unit selected several times: * Is something burning? * (short fire burst) Haha, That's what I thought. * I love the smell of napalm. (Reference to Apocalypse Now) * Nothin' like a good smoke. * You tryin' to get invited to my next barbecue? * Got any questions about propane? * Or... propane accessories? (Originally from King of the Hill) - Confirming given order: * Naturally. * Slammin'! * You got it. * Let's burn. Medic - Unit constructed: * Prepped and ready. - Unit selected: * Need medical attention? * Did someone page me? * State the nature of your medical emergency. (Originally from the EMH in Star Trek: Voyager) * Where does it hurt? - Unit selected several times: * I've already checked you out commander. * You want another physical? * Turn your head and cough. * Ready for your sponge-bath? * His EKG is flatlining! Give me a defib stat! * CLEAR! (zap!) * He's dead Jim. (Originally from the series Star Trek: The Original Series) - Confirming given order: * Right away. * Stat! * I'm on the job! * On my way! Ghost - Unit constructed: * Somebody call for an exterminator? - Unit selected: * Ghost reportin'. * I'm here. * Finally. * Call the shot. - Unit selected several times: * You called down the thunder... (possible reference to the 1993 western Tombstone) * ...now reap the whirlwind! (From Young Guns, or a reference to first line of the Biblical verse Hosea 8:7) * (breathing faster) Keep it up! I dare ya! * I'm about t' overload my aggression inhibitors! - Confirming given order: * I hear that. * I'm gone. * Never know what hit 'em. * I'm all over it. Civilian - Unit constructed: * Hey, how'd I get here? - Unit selected: * Hey there! * How y'all doing? * What's up? * Howdy! - Unit selected several times: * I wanna be all I can be... * I'll tell what, I think I'll join up!! * I'm a little claustrophobic though... * Don't think they'll put me into any tight spaces? * Hey! What the hell?!? I need that college money!!! - Confirming given order: * Sure thing! * All right! * No sweat! * Yep!" * I'm goin'! Vulture - Unit constructed: * (Bike engine starts up) Alright! Bring it on! - Unit selected: * Whadda you want?! * Yeah? * I hear you... Sir... * Somethin' on yo' mind? - Unit selected several times: * Somethin' you wanted?! * I don't have time to f**k around! * You keep pushin' me boy... * ...and I'll scrap YOU along with the aliens! * What the hell do you want? - Confirming given order: * Yeah I'm goin'! * I dig. * No problem. * Oh... Is that it? Goliath - Unit constructed: * Goliath online. - Unit selected: * Go ahead TACCOM (Theater Army Communications Command). * Comm-link online. * (beebeep) Channel open. * Systems functional. - Unit selected several times: * MilSpec ED-209 on. (ED-209, Robocop) * (low triple beep) Checklist protocol, initiated. * Running level one diagnostic. * (strange beep) U.S.D.A. Selected (United States Department of Agriculture) * (strange beep) F.D.I.C. Approved (Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation) * (beebeebeep) Checklist completed... S.O.B. (Son Of a Bitch) - Confirming given order: * Acknowledged H.Q. * (high beep) Nav-comm locked. * Confirmed. * Target designated. Siege Tank - Unit constructed: * Ready to roll out! - Unit selected: * Yes sir?! * Destination?! * I-dentify target! * Orders, SIR! - Unit selected several times: *(hums Ride of the Valkyries by Wagner in reference to the film Apocalypse Now) * I'm about to drop the hammer... * ...and dispense some indiscriminate justice! * What IS your major malfunction? (Originally from the film Full Metal Jacket) - Confirming given order: * Move it! * Pro-ceedin'! * De-lighted to SIR! * Ab-so-lutely! Dropship - Unit constructed: * Can I take your order? - Unit selected: * Go ahead HQ. * I'm listenin'. * Destination? * Input coordinates. - Unit selected several times: * When removing your overhead luggage, please be careful. * In case of a water landing, you may be used as a flotation device. * To hurl chunks, please use the vomit bag in front of you. * Please keep your arms and legs inside until this ride comes to a full and complete stop. - Confirming given order: * In the pipe, five by five. (Originally from the film Aliens) * Hang on, we're in for some chop. (Originally from the film Aliens) * In transit HQ. * Buckle up. * Strap yourselves in boys. * I copy that. Wraith - Unit constructed: * Wraith awaiting launch orders. - Unit selected: * Go ahead command. * Transmit coordinates. * Standing by. * Reporting in. - Unit selected several times: * Last transmission... breakin' up... come back. * I'm just curious, why am I so good? * I gotta get me one of these. (Originally from the film Independence Day) * You know who the best star fighter in the fleet is? * Yours truly. * Everybody's gotta die sometime, Red. (Originally from the book "Platoon"} * I am invincible, that's right. (Possibly From 007 Golden Eye) - Confirming given order: * Coordinates received. * Attack formation. * Roger. * Vector, locked in. Valkyrie - Unit constructed: * Valkyrie, prepared. - Unit selected: * Need something destroyed? * I am eager to help. * Don't keep me waiting. * Achtung. (German for attention) - Unit selected several times: * This is very interesting... But stupid. (Arte Johnson, Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In) * I have ways of blowing things up... * You're being very naughty. * Who's your mommy? * Blucher! (Originally from the film Young Frankenstein) * (horse winnies) - Confirming given order: * Of course, "Mein Herr". (German for "sir") * Perfect! * It's show time! * Jawohl. (German for yes, sir) Science Vessel - Unit constructed: * (bling) Explorer reporting. - Unit selected: * Ah, greetings command. * Transmit orders. * (bling) Receiving, headquarters. * (bling) We have you on visual. - Unit selected several times: * I like the cut of your jib. (Reference of Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons Halloween Episode "Devil and Homer Simpson") * E equals MC... D'oh, let me get my notepad. (D'oh has a lasting "o" sound) * Hmm... Fusion eh? I'll have to remember that. (In reference of Montgomery Burns from The Simpsons) * (monkeys screeching in background) What the- Who set all these lab monkeys free?! * (monkeys still screeching, hiss starts) (voice rises in pitch) I think we may have a gas leak! * (alarm blaring) Do any of you fools know how to shut off this infernal contraption? * (alarm noise dying out) Ah... (breathing heavily) The ship... Out of danger? (Captain Spock, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) - Confirming given order: * "Excellent!" (Monty Burns style) * "Commencing!" * "Affirmative sir" * "Let's roll!" (Also from The Simpsons) Battlecruiser - Unit constructed: * Battlecruiser operational. - Unit selected: * All crews reporting. * Receiving transmission. * Good day, commander. * Hailing frequencies open. (Commander Nyota Uhura, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) - Unit selected several times: * Identify yourself. * Shields up, weapons online. * ...Not equipped with shields? ...Well then, buckle up! * We are getting way behind schedule. * I really have to go, Number One. (reference to Star Trek) - Confirming given order: * Make it happen. (Take-off of "Make it so" by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Set a course. * Take it slow. (could also be "Make it so", referencing Captain Picard again; undetermined due to poor sound quality) * Engage! (again, Jean-Luc Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation) Note: It can be debated that the "number one" line is actually in reference to using the lavatories; which for all intents and purposes would probably be more humorous. Zerg - After the process of morphing a unit is complete (unit constructed) there is a slimy noise indicating that a unit just hatched. - Zerg units grunt in different ways and noises when selected. A small Zergling screeches but a Guardian grunts with a low noise. So you always know which unit you just selected. - The noise when selecting somewhat sounds like a question, since it is a sound going up, like in normal questions. - When given an order the unit grunts in a way that sounds like confirmation. - Only Infested Terrans, Cerebrates, the Advisor, the Overmind and Heroes use human language to converse. Zerg Advisor * Evolution complete. * The Hive Cluster is under attack. * Our forces are under attack. * Nuclear launch detected. * We require more minerals. * We require more Vespene Gas. * Spawn more Overlords. * Not enough energy. Infested Terran - Unit constructed: * Live for the Swarm! - Unit selected: * Ready to kill. * Prepared to die... * Let me serve. * Sacrifice me... - Unit selected several times: * I am wretched... * ...But I am strong! * I am the future... * I am Zerg! (possibly a reference to the Borg in Star Trek. 'I am Borg!') - Confirming given order: * Yes... * Immediately... * Gladly... * For the Overmind... Protoss Protoss Advisor * Upgrade complete. * Research complete. * We are under attack! * Your warriors have engaged the enemy. * Nuclear launch detected. * You've not enough minerals. * You require more Vespene Gas. * You must construct additional Pylons. * Not enough energy. Zealot - Unit constructed: * My life for Aiur! - Unit selected: * What now calls? * Issah'tu! * I long for combat! * Gee'hous! - Unit selected several times: * En Taro Adun! * All for the Empire. (possible reference to the Empire in Star Wars) * Doom to all who threaten the homeworld! - Confirming given order: * Gau'gurah! * Khas I serve! (Alluding to the Protoss instigator for social change) * Honor drive me! * For Adun! Dragoon - Unit constructed: * I have returned. - Unit selected: * Receiving. * Awaiting instructions. * Transmit. * Input command. * Galahoslos? * Za Khaladas. * Make use of me. * I am needed. - Unit selected several times: * Unauthorized transmission. * Incorrect protocol. * (warning beep) Drop your weapon! You have 15 seconds to comply. (Originally from the film RoboCop) * Five... Four... Three. Two. One! (fires Phase Disruptor) - Confirming given order: * Confirmed. * Initiating. * Lok pii. * Metonah. * Commencing. * Nagat Zuul. * For vengeance. High Templar - Unit constructed: * Khassar'Detemplari... - Unit selected: * Your thoughts...? * Zerah'hah... * I heed thy call. * State thy bidding. - Unit selected several times: * Your thoughts betray you. (Reference to Darth Vader from the film Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) * I see you have an appetite for destruction. * And you have learned to use your illusion. (Reference to the Guns'n'Roses albums "Appetite for Destruction" and "Use Your Illusion") * But I find your lack of control disturbing. (Reference to the film Star Wars: A New Hope) - Confirming given order: * You think as I do. * It shall be done. * My path is set. * Zzz'togh. Protoss Archon - Unit constructed: * The merging is complete. - Unit selected: * We burn... * We need focus... * Thorasoh'cahp! * Power overwhelming! (Also the god mode cheat) - Unit selected several times: * It all looks so different on this side. (Reference to the movie Contact) * Break on through! (References to "Break on Through" by The Doors) * It's ''beautiful... * They should've sent a poet. (Also from the film ''Contact) - Confirming given order: * Destroy... * Annihilate... * Obliterate... * Eradicate... Dark Templar - Unit constructed: * Adun Toridas. - Unit selected: * Yes? * Zerashk Gulida. * I'm waiting... * Neraz Gulio. - Unit selected several times: * Your taunts are ill-advised, Templar. * Do not provoke me to violence. * You could no more evade my wrath... * ...than you could your own shadow. - Confirming given order: * For Aiur. * Ner'Mah. * So be it. * Very well. Dark Archon - Unit constructed: * We are as one... - Unit selected: * Must have energy... * We hear you... * Thoughts in chaos... * Must feed... - Unit selected several times: * Must consume... * Or oblivion will take us... * Adun, save me...! * Darkness overpowering... - Confirming given order: * Will go... * Oblivion awaits... * We move... * (ghostly moan) Scout - Unit constructed: * Teleport successful. - Unit selected: * Awaiting command. * Standing by. * Contact. * Joh'giiv? - Unit selected several times: * (distorted) Signal unstable... * (very distorted) Psionic link, dissipating. * Adjusting neural transmission. * (rapid garbled speech) * (distortion dies out) Reengaged. - Confirming given order: * Chaos. * Koh'koh rii. * Locus acknowledged. * It will be done. Corsair - Unit constructed: * It is a good day to die. (Originally from Star Trek, but also the cheat code for invincibility in Warcraft II) - Unit selected: * Ready for battle. * May I be of service? * I stand ready. * Let us attack! - Unit selected several times: * Look at all the pretty lights! * I wonder what this button does. (beep, followed by sirens) * (siren blaring steadilly) I think this was a BIG mistake. * (radio playing in background)(singing badly) When the moon... is in the seventh house... * (radio playing in background)(singing badly still) And Jupiter... is... umm... (Both references to the song Age of Aquarius) * (radio playing in background, followed by mysterious flare) Zefram Cochrane, is that you? (From Star Trek VIII) * (radio playing in background) What did you do to your hair? (Reference to Jimmy the Hand from Raymond E. Feist's 'Magician' ) - Confirming given order: * Excellent... * Adun, Toridas! * Haha! At last! * I thought you'd see it my way. Carrier - Unit constructed: * Carrier has arrived. - Unit selected: * Instructions. * Your command? * Loh'Klahs? (Possibly 'Locus?') * Ischk'nu? - Unit selected several times: * Our enemies are legion! * And still you procrastinate! * Command, or you will be relieved! * This is not an idle threat! - Confirming given order: * Commencing. * Kokal'tulah! * Gau'ju! * Affirmitive. Arbiter - Unit constructed: * Warp fields stabilized. - Unit selected: * We feel your presence. * Ju'ros? (Possibly a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation Klingon House Duras.) * Dunad'wynn. * We are vigilant. - Unit selected several times: * We sense a soul in search of answers. (Reference to another Blizzard game, Diablo.) * Do you seek knowledge of time travel? (Thought by some to be from the film w:Donnie Darko, although StarCraft was released years before this film was released) * We'll take that as a yes. * And now for your first lesson. (''creepy laughing) * (rapid backwards replay of the previous lines) Do you seek knowledge of time travel? - Confirming given order: * Nihn'kas Neehn. * J'tokoh Zohl. * Gou'ron. (Possibly a reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation character Gowron.) * Typical uz'hul (possibly 'typical of us all') Observer - Unit constructed: * Beep boop static beep boop - Unit selected: * boop beep bepp boop beep (dissipating) * beep beep boop beep beep static - Unit selected several times: * (static)(voice of Adria) I sense a soul in search of answers. (reference quote from the Blizzard game Diablo) * (''static)(Voice of Grizwold) That sounds like a... a HUGE, GARGANTUAN, SWOLLEN, BLOATED MUSHROOM! (reference quote from the Blizzard game Diablo) * (''static)(voice of Neil Armstrong) One small step for man, one giant- (harsh static)(voice of Orc Grunt) STOP POKING MEEEE! (reference quote from the Blizzard game Warcraft) * (''static)(radio music playing, announcer speaks) In the age of chaos, two factions battle for the dominance.(reference quote from the hidden song in Warcraft II) * (''static)(German adverstisement for Warcraft II and its expansion set) - Confirming given order: * (bleeping) Starcraft II Quotes protoss Zealot * My Meditation is Over * En Taro Tassadar * By your will (possible reference to the phrase "By your command" from the original Battlestar Galactica) * We stand as one * Khasar De'Templari * My life for Aiur * We are the blades of Aiur * For Artanis! * Our fury is boundless! * Blades of justice * I'am templar. I'am a sword of truth * Command me Stalker * From the shadows I come. * I will comply. * Clever. * What would you ask of us? * We are intrigued. Immortal * I return to serve. * It is destined. * There shall be a reckoning. * I feel your presence. * Our cannons shall sing. * We march to victory. * We shall obbey * I'am a wrath of the Khala * For the ancients * The battle is ours! * Our duty is eternal * En taro Adun Phoenix * Time for battle. more hopefully coming soon! Hero Unit Quotes Terran Jim Raynor (Vulture, Marine and Hyperion (Battlecruiser)) - Unit selected: * Raynor here. * This is Jimmy. * Aaany time you're ready. * Go ahead commander. - Unit selected several times: * Hey! Quit it! * What's your problem, man? * Look, commander, do you mind? * I knew I should've stayed in bed this morning. - Confirming given order: * Sounds fun. * Riiight on. * This should be good. * Oh yeeaaahh... Edmund Duke (Siege Tank and Norad II (Battlecruiser)) - Unit selected: * WHAT?! * Well?! * I haven't got all day... * Make up your mind... - Unit selected several times: * Been a General for fifteen years... * Now I'm taking orders from a pup... * This Korhal outfit's a mess. * Y'all need some good ol' fashioned discipline. * ...That's what you need. - Confirming given order: * 'Bout time. * Decisive action. * Should work... * Alright then... Sarah Kerrigan (Ghost) - Unit selected: * Lieutenant Kerrigan reporting. * What now... * I'm waitin' on you! * I'm ready. - Unit selected several times: * Easily amused, huh? * Doesn't take a telepath to know what you're thinkin'. * You get off on annoying people, don't you? * You may have time to play games... * ...but I've got a job to do. - Confirming given order: * I gotcha. * Thinkin' the same thing. * It'd be a pleasure. * I read ya. (chuckle) Samir Duran (Ghost) - Unit selected: * How can I be of service? * What do you need? * I'm here. * Yes captain? (replaced by "Cerebrate!" in the Zerg version) - Unit selected several times: * Is there a problem? * (laughs) I like your style, friend. (Although in the Zerg version he does not laugh) * But I think you're getting a little too familiar. * I don't believe we've met. * I am Duran. ... Who are you? * I told you my name. It's Duran, Duran! (Reference to the 80s pop group, Duran Duran) * What's so funny? * Please, please! Tell me now. (Reference to Duran Duran's song, "Is There Something I Should Know?"; strange blunt hammering noises exist in the background of the Terran version of this line) * Is there something I should know? (Again a reference to "Is There Something I Should Know?") - Confirming given order: * I'll take care of it. * Right away. * You got it. * Of course. Zerg Infested Kerrigan - Unit selected: * Yes? (This was "Yes, Cerebrate?" in the original, pre-Brood War version) * (harsh growl) * What is it now?? * I'm listening... - Unit selected several times: * You begin to annoy me, Cerebrate. * But don't think that I need you. * Should you become be a nuisance... * I'll kill you myself. - Confirming given order: * Hmm... * A bold move. * On my way... * Alright! Protoss Fenix - Unit selected: * Executor? * Your command? * What would you ask of me? * I hunger for battle... - Unit selected several times: * I fear no enemy! * For the Khala is my strength! * I fear not death. * For our strength is eternal. - Confirming given order: * For Aiur! * Immediately! * Nach nagala. * As you will! Tassadar - Unit selected: * Yes, Executor? * I hear you. * How may I help? * Your will? - Unit selected several times: * Speak quickly, Executor! * I don't have time for games! * I was Executor long before you! * So do not try my patience! - Confirming given order: * Of course. * It shall be done. * For Adun! * Terrie Khala! Zeratul - Unit selected: * Hmm? * You address me? * Your orders, Templar? * Khas Naradahk!! - Unit selected several times: * You have persecuted us for generations... * ...and now you beg us to aid you? * We will do what we must... * ...but we do it for Aiur, not you... - Confirming given order: * I do this for Aiur. * So be it. * It will be done. * En Taro Adun! Artanis - Unit selected: * I am ready. * Direct my wrath. * Yes, Executor. * State your will. - Unit selected several times: * Explain this odd behavior... * Stop poking me! ( quote of an orc grunt from warcraft two could be a tie to his next quote) * What do I look like, an Orc? * This is not Warcraft in space! (Reference to "Starcraft is like Warcraft in space.") * I-it's much more sophisticated. * I know it's not 3-D!! - Confirming given order: * For Aiur... * Consider it done. * Indeed... * I concur. Story Quotes Quotes from cinematics, mission briefings, and in game 'cut scenes'. StarCraft, Chapter I: Terran Campaign * SCV Pilot: I can't believe we've been sent to a wasteland! These Confederates think they can push anybody around. -''Mission 1: "Wastelands" * Jim Raynor: Guess you wouldn't be a Confederate if you weren't a complete pain in the ass. -''Mission 2: "Backwater Station" * Sarah Kerrigan: Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting out the area, and... you pig! Jim Raynor: What? I haven't even said anything to you yet. Sarah Kerrigan: Yeah, but you were thinking it. Jim Raynor: Oh, yeah, you're a telepath. Look, Lets just get on with this, ok? -''Mission 5: "Revolution" * Sarah Kerrigan: (referring to a Terran Missile Turret) I hate these things. They can sense me, even when I'm cloaked. We should take these out. -''Mission 5: "Revolution" * Jim Raynor: (about Gen. Edmund Duke) I can't believe we really are about to trust this snake. Arcturus Mengsk: Don't worry, Jim. He's our snake now. -''Mission 6: "Norad II" (Reference to a Franklin D. Roosevelt quote: "Anastasio Somoza Garcia may be a son of a bitch, but he's our son of a bitch") * Jim Raynor: Why are you doing this, Kerrigan? Look, I know about your past, I mean I've heard the rumors. I know you were part of those experiments with the Zerg, that Mengsk came and saved you. But you don't owe him this. Hell... I've saved your butt plenty of times. Sarah Kerrigan: Jimmy, drop the knight in shining armour routine. It suits you sometimes, just... not now. I don't need to be rescued. I know what I'm doing. The Protoss are coming to destroy the entire planet, not just the Zerg. I know that because... well, I just know it. I am a ghost, remember? Once we dealt with the Protoss, we can do something about the Zerg. Arcturus'll come around. I know he will. Jim Raynor: I hope you're right, darling. Good huntin'! -''Mission 9: "New Gettysburg" * Arcturus Mengsk: Gentlemen, you've done very well, but remember that we've still got a job to do. The seeds of a new Empire have been sown, and if we hope to reap... Jim Raynor: Aw, to hell with you! Arcturus Mengsk: You're making a terrible mistake. Don't even think to cross me. I've sacrificed too much to let this fall apart. Jim Raynor: You mean like you sacrificed Kerrigan? Arcturus Mengsk: You'll regret that. You don't seem to realize my situation here. I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or anyone. I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! If you try to get in my way... Adjutant: The fleet is prepped and ready, Commander. Awaiting orders. Jim Raynor: The hell with him. We're gone. -''Mission 10: "The Hammer Falls" * Arcturus Mengsk: Fellow Terrans, I come to you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. Let no human deny the perils of our time. While we battle one another, divided by the petty strife of our common history, the tide of greater conflict is turning against us, threatening to destroy all that we have accomplished. It is time for us as nations and as individuals to set aside our long-standing feuds and unite. The tides of an unwinnable war are upon us, and we must seek refuge on higher ground, lest we be swept away by the flood. The Confederacy is no more. Whatever symbols of unity and protection it once provided is a phantom, a memory. With our enemies left unchecked, who will you turn to for protection? The devastation brought by the alien invaders is self-evident. We have seen our homes and villages destroyed by the calculated blows of the Protoss. We have seen first hand our friends and loved ones consumed by the nightmarish Zerg. Unprecedented and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our time. The time has come my fellow Terrans to rally to a new banner. In unity lies strength; already many of the dissident factions have joined us. Out of the many we shall forge an indivisible whole capitulating only to a single throne, and from that throne I shall watch over you. From this day forward let no human make war upon any other human, let no Terran agency conspire against this new beginning, and let no man consort with alien powers, and to all the enemies of humanity seek not to bar our way, for we shall win through, no matter the cost. -''Cinematic: The Inauguration StarCraft, Chapter II: Zerg Campaign * The Overmind: Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind; the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been created to serve me. -''Mission 1: "Among the Ruins" * The Overmind: Arise, my daughter. Arise... Kerrigan. Kerrigan: By your will, Father, I live to serve. Let all those who oppose the Overmind feel the wrath of the swarm. The Overmind: Well done, Cerebrate! What I have wrought this day shall be the undoing of my enemies. Let not a Terran survive! Jim Raynor: Mother of God...Kerrigan what have they done to you? -''Mission 4: "Agent of the Swarm" * Jim Raynor: Sarah, is that really you? Kerrigan: To an extent. I'm far more than I once was, Jim. You shouldn't have come here. Jim Raynor: But, the dreams. I dreamed you were still alive, that somehow, you were... calling to me... Kerrigan: I was. While I was in the chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically. Apparantly, Arcturus sent Duke here to reclaim me. But that was then, Jim. I am one of the Zerg now, and I like what I am. You can't imagine how this feels. Jim Raynor: So? What? Are you goin' to kill me now, darlin'? Kerrigan: It is certainly within my power, but you're not a threat to me, Jim. Be smart; leave here now and never seek to confront the Zerg again. Jim Raynor: Doesn't look like I have much choice. -''Mission 4: "Agent of the Swarm" * Terran Marine: (taking a beer out of the container for a nuclear bomb) Thank God for cold fusion! -''Cinematic: Battle on the Amerigo * Kerrigan: An illusion? Are you afraid to face me, Templar? Tassadar: So long as you continue to be so predictable, O Queen, I need not face you at all. You are your own worst enemy. -''Mission 6: "The Dark Templar" * The Overmind: Now shall the events set into motion so long ago be made complete. For the Protoss, too, were created by the Xel'Naga. They were the first creation, gifted with a purity of form. And we were the second creation, blessed with a purity of essence. Indeed, our two species are but opposite facets of a greater whole. Soon shall our two races be made as one. Thenceforth shall all feel the wrath of the eternal Swarm... For the hour of judgement is come! -''Mission 10: "Full Circle" StarCraft, Chapter III: Protoss Campaign * Aldaris: Clearly Tassadar has failed us. You must not." -''Mission 1: "First Strike" * Aldaris: Ah, Tassadar, have you fallen so far? To think that you were our brightest hope; our most beloved son. Now you are everything that we are not. You are lost to us. Not only have you damned yourself, but you have damned those who have followed you. -''Mission 4: "The Hunt for Tassadar" * General Edmund Duke: Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels. Tassadar: General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man. General Edmund Duke: I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response... -''Mission 5: "Choosing Sides" * Tassadar: My friends, this is our final hour. Not all of us may survive the coming conflict. Yet, death may be a blessing should we fail here. -''Mission 10: "Eye of the Storm" * Aldaris: We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. En Taro Adun, brave sons of Aiur! Jim Raynor: Wow... does that mean they're gonna send some backup for us? -''Mission 10: "Eye of the Storm" Broodwar, Chapter IV: Protoss Campaign *'Admiral DuGalle:' Once started there is no going back. Are you prepared to go all the way with this Alexei? Alexei Stukov: down and then rises up Yes...Yes I am prepared to go all the way with this, my good admiral. Admiral DuGalle: Good, Good I knew that I could count on you. Battlecruiser captain: symphony of Toreador starts Admiral the colony will be overrrun in a matter of minutes, should we intervene? Admiral DuGalle: Take us into orbit, Mr. Malsteen, we've seen enough.the surface, a forlorn marine watched as the battlecruiser moves away, the view zooming out showing that he is about to be overrun by Zerg forces -''Opening Cinematic *'Protoss Zealot:' En taro Adun! There is no time to waste, we must join our bretheren in battle! -''Mission 1: "Escape From Aiur" * Artanis: You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun. Jim Raynor: Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say? -''Mission 2: "Dunes of Shakuras" * Kerrigan: I'm glad to see that you all are as violent as ever. -''Mission 3: "Legacy of the Xel'Naga" * Zeratul: You have done well, Kerrigan. There is more to you than it seems. Perhaps I have misjudged you. Kerrigan: Given our past history, I can't say I blame ya. -''Mission 4 *'Artanis:' Let us depart this wretched world and return to Shakuras... Provided there is still a Shakuras to return to... -''Mission 6: "The Return to Char" * Aldaris: You believe me to be a traitor, but it is you and the Matriarch who will usher our race to oblivion! Zeratul: It is finished, Judicator. Surrender your remaining forces, and join us in eradicating the Zerg. Aldaris: I would sooner die, dark one, than tarnish the memory of Aiur by joining with you. -''Mission 7: "The Insurgent" Broodwar, Chapter V: Terran Campaign * Stukov: Intriguing! Lieutenant (Duran) you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why would you wish to side with us? -Mission1 * Stukov: Ah, General Duke. I had expected your forces to arrive sooner. You must know that we do not represent one of your rag-tag, peasant militias, but the combined might of the United Earth Directorate. Duke: Earth Directorate? You mean to tell me that you came all the way out here from Earth? -''Mission 2: "The Dylarian Shipyards" * Terran Marine: It says press any key....but which one's the any key?! -''Mission 7: "Patriot's Blood" * Computer: Access denied. Terran Marine: I hate computers! -''Mission 7: "Patriot's Blood" * Duran: Uh, excuse me Admiral...but I'd like to introduce someone to you. DuGalle: Duran! You son of a bitch, what's the meaning of this?! Kerrigan: Admiral DuGalle, I've heard a lot about you. DuGalle: Who the...what the hell are you? Kerrigan:'''I am Kerrigan. The Zerg here, and the Overmind you've come to collect, are mine. As is our mutual friend Leuitenant Duran. You see Admiral, there are several groups in this sector who feel your presence here causes certain...complications. I am here to make sure your reign is short-lived. '''DuGalle: You may find that difficult, you abomination, seeing as how I have the means to disrupt your control of the Zerg. Kerrigan: Ah yes, you're refering to your vaunted Psi Disrupter. It won't last you forever. Sooner or later, I'll destroy it. Then I'll show you what the Zerg are really capable of. Oh, and by the way Admiral, your friend Stukov was twice the man you were. I'm glad you saved me the trouble of killing him. Broodwar, Chapter VI: Zerg Campaign * Fenix: It is difficult to believe that I am working along side my greatest enemy in order to save this sector.... Fortune has been whimsical of late." Raynor: You sound like a tired old man Fenix! Fenix: Don't let the fact that I am 368 years older than you dull your impression of me young Raynor, I can still - how do you terrans say it? - 'Throw down with the best of them!' Raynor: I stand corrected. -''Mission 3: "The Kel-Morian Combine" * Fenix: It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again! -''Mission 3: "The Kel-Morian Combine" * Kerrigan: Failure is not an option. Slaughter them all in my name! -''Mission 5: "True Colors" * Arcturus Mengsk: Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal. Kerrigan: Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think that I would allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis, you're directly responsible for the hell I've been through. Did you honestly think that I would let you get away with that? Arcturus Mengsk: But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED! Kerrigan: I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter and now that I've got my broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power and I want you to always remember, in your most private moments, that it was you who let me loose in the first place. -''Mission 5: "True Colors" * Fenix: This is a betrayal most foul, Kerrigan. We were fools to have gone along with this charade! Kerrigan: You're right, Fenix. I used you to get the job done, and you played along just like I knew you would. You Protoss are all so headstrong and predictable. You are your own worst enemies. Fenix: That's ironic, I can remember Tassadar teaching you a very similar lesson on Char. Kerrigan: I took that lesson to heart, Praetor. Now, are you prepared to die a second time? Fenix: The Khala awaits me, Kerrigan, and though I am prepared to face my destiny, you will not find me easy prey. Kerrigan: Then that shall be your epitaph. -''Mission 5: "True Colors" * Jim Raynor: Fenix! No! Kerrigan: (joking)What are you worried about, Jim? He died the way all Protoss hope to: in combat! Jim Raynor: He died because you betrayed him. How many more noble souls do you need to consume before you're satisfied?! How many more innocent people have to die before you realize what you've become?! Kerrigan: You don't even know what you're talking about, Jim. Jim Raynor: Don't I? I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan! For Fenix, and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power! Kerrigan: Tought talk, Jimmy, but I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer. Jim Raynor: It may not be tomorow, darlin', it may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured; I'm the man who's gonna kill you one day. I'll be seeing yah! * Kerrigan: I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch! Zeratul: Better that I killed her than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan. Kerrigan: Well, I have misjudged you, warrior. You are worthy indeed. You are free to go. Zeratul: What? Kerrigan: I said you are free to go. I've already taken your honor. I'll let you live because I know that from now on your every waking moment will be torture. You'll never be able to forgive yourself for what I've forced you to do. And that, Zeratul, is a better revenge than I could have ever dreamed of. Zeratul: You will regret this decision, Kerrigan. We shall meet again. -''Mission 9: "The Reckoning" * Kerrigan: You see at this point, I'm pretty much the Queen Bitch of the Universe, and not all of your little soldiers or space ships will stand in my way again. -''Mission 10: "Omega" * DuGalle: Kerrigan...I am prepared to offer terms of surrender. Kerrigan: I don't think you're in any position to offer me anything, Admiral. *'Kerrigan:' Once again, I stand atop the broken bodies of my enemies, victorious, but not unscarred. The Earth-borne Directorate has been destroyed, and the Overmind lies dead and trampled beneath the ashes of Char. As for my unlikely allies, I think I should allow them reprieve. For in time, I will seek to test their resolve, and their strengths. They will all be mine in the end. For I am the Queen of Blades, none shall ever dispute my rule again. -''Ending Cinematic: "The Ascension" * Admiral Gerard DuGalle: Dearest Helena, By now, the news of our defeat has reached the Earth. The creatures we were sent here to tame are untameable, and the colonies we were sent here to reclaim have proven to be stronger than we anticipated. Whatever you may hear about what has happened out here, know this: Alexei did not die gloriously in battle. I killed him -- My pride killed him. And now my pride has consumed me as well. You will never see me again, Helena. Tell our children that I love them, and that their father died in defense of their future. Au revoir. (As this is read, Admiral Dugalle is shown drinking some wine, listening to his favorite music, and then taking a gun, loading it, and aiming it at his head. The screen then goes black, and a gunshot is heard) -''Ending Cinematic: "The Ascension" Various Quotes StarCraft related quotes from other sources. * "The only choice is war. The only allies are enemies." -''original StarCraft tagline * Dwarven Mortar Team (Senile Dwarf): Clearly Tassadar has failed us. You must not. -''WarCraft III, same as above Aldaris quote from StarCraft * Acolyte: My life for Aiur ! ... Err, I mean Ner'Zhul. * Alexei Stukov: So. Gerard, I suspect you have a good reason for pulling me away from my... duties. Gerard DuGalle: Your vodka can wait, my good Alexei. Come, stand here. You need to see this. Alexei: I know all about the Zerg, Gerard. We've all seen the tapes a hundred- Gerard: You've seen nothing! Dissecting a dead Zerg in a lab is one thing, unleashing them on man is another. You must go into this with both eyes open. Once started, there is no going back. Are you prepared to go all the way with this, Alexei? (pause) Alexei: Yes... Yes, I am prepared to go all the way, my good Admiral. Gerard: Good. Good, I knew I could count on you. Voice: Admiral, the colony's base will be overrun in a matter of minutes, shall we intervene? Gerard: (to voice) Take us into orbit Mr. Malmstein, we've seen enough. -''Brood War Opening Cinematic Maps of the Week / Maps of the Month * "Who designed this censored place? What censored "engineer" crawled out from his censored hole to inflict this censored censored upon my people? A censored platform split into two censored halves? CENSORED! Why are there no censored bridges on this censored platform? Are we just supposed to censored leap off one censored half to the other? And to top it all off, those censored don't even provide enough Vespene censored gas for operations! censored this place! It's just one big censored censored censored censored!" -''Edited comments of Colonel Riley "censored" Bullhorn, Commander of Terran Orbital Platform G11-F3 (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Giant Steps, November 12, 1999) * Data Entry 1027AM0440: It looks like we've finally found a new place to call home. This planet where the Dark Templar have set up shop is very strange, though. I can get over the fact that everything here is blue -- in fact, it's actually kind of relaxing, sometimes. No, the true surrealism of this place is that I have never seen a single plant! No grass, no trees, not even a single bush to break up the landscape. All they do seem to have are lots and lots of rocks. It's damn odd... -''Personal entry of Engineer's Mate Aaren Ruth, Renegade Battlecruiser Hyperion (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Rock Gardens, November 19, 1999) *'Arbiter:' (singing) On the twelfth day of Christmas, Blizzard gave to me: Twelve Arbiters, Science Vessel: (singing) Eleven Science Vessels, Ultralisk: (singing) Ten Ultralisks, Battlecruiser: (singing) Nine battlecruisers, Archon: (singing) Eight Archons Burning; Power Overwhelming; I hate all this singing; Eight Archons Burning Zergling: (singing) Seven zerglings swarming, Zealot: (singing) Six zealots fighting, Queen: (singing) Five newborn queens! Hydralisk: (singing) Four hydralisks, Marine: (singing) Three marines, Wraith: (singing) Two Terran wraiths, SCV: (singing) ...and a brand new SCV! -''(from the StarCraft Map of the Month "The Twelve Days of StarCraft", December 23, 1999) * "I used to think that defeating the Zerg would take precise military maneuvers, clever tactics and strong leadership. I was wrong. You can't out-think the swarm, you can't out-maneuver the swarm, and you certainly can't break the morale of the swarm. I hate to admit this, but I could do my job just as well if I ordered all my men to simply shoot anything that moves." -''Colonel Ronald "Hardcore" Jackson (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Crossfire, January 7, 2000) * "Ok. I finally asked for a censored transfer. For once in their censored censored lives, High censored Command decides to do me a censored favor. So I move halfway across the censored sector to take command of my new station. What do I censored find? A censored censored more censored censored orbital platform then the last censored of censored that I was on! Some censored out there is just trying to censored with me, that HAS to be censored it. What censored, censored, censored, CENSORED decided to build a censored Bull's Eye into the center of the censored platform? Can we make possibly things a little less censored easy for the censored enemy? CENSORED!" -''Edited comments of Colonel Riley "censored" Bullhorn, New Commander of Terran Orbital Platform K4-J19 (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Bull's Eye, March 3, 2000) * Data Entry 1102AM0441: A funny thing happened today. I watched a Protoss Templar doing what he calls "exercises." I was immediately taken back to the birthday party my mother gave me when I turned six years old. All my friends were there and there was more ice cream and cake than I could ever have thought possible. The highlight of the day, though, was the magician my mother hired as entertainment. He pulled a rabbit out of his black top hat and materialized coins out from behind the ears of my friends and, for a brief moment, I belived that magic was real. As an adult, I discovered the magic tricks that had transfixed me as a youth were just bits of misdirection and sleight of hand. I even learned a few of them to show my younger brothers and sisters. They loved those tricks, and I just wish they could see the Protoss. The Templar can do things with their minds that can only be described as real magic... -''Personal entry of Engineer's Mate Aaren Ruth, Renegade Battlecruiser Hyperion (from the StarCraft Map of the Week Mystique, April 14, 2000) * "One day I says to Crazy Bob, 'Bob, I need a big fragging gun.' Well, that there darn Crazy Bob turns to me and says, 'Well Jimmy Jo Jameson, what color do ya want it in?' Then I says to Crazy Bob, 'Dang, Bob. You sure take good care of me!" -''Jimmy Jo Jameson, Satisfied customer (from the StarCraft Map of the Month Bazaar, April 2001)